Birthday Surprise
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Cute birthday for Naruto. Lots of fluff for my favorite blonde. Kibanaru cuteness.


Birthday Surprise

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Yeah I know y'all are probably tired of hearing that cliché but eh who cares. So as the name implies this is a special treat for a special blonde. Happy birthday Naru! Today is October 10, 2016 otherwise known as his birthday and I wanted to do a special gift for him. So this will take place in the time travel story universe and this will be the first birthday of Naruto's that they spend with each other. No lemon in this just extreme fluff so beware of cute overload. Hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was supposed to be a special day for our blonde hero but he couldn't help but feel depressed. It's his birthday today but no one has wished him happy birthday yet. He keeps hoping for someone to say it but not even the villagers have said anything. He felt depressed because even though they shunned him at least they used to know his birthday.

He was spending the day with Kiba since they had been dating for the past month now. Though not even that lightened the mood. "Hey Kiba I feel like we are forgetting something," Naruto prodded. "Nope I don't think so. Is something important happening today?" Kiba asked. "N-no," Naruto stuttered out trying not to cry.

They were walking back to Naruto's apartment after having enjoyed a nice and expensive dinner. "So what was the occasion of such a treat?" Naruto asked. "Just wanted to do something nice for you. You're my world," Kiba said flashing him a grin. _Then why don't you know my birthday,_ Naruto couldn't help thinking.

It was a brisk night and Naruto had forgotten a jacket and was shivering. "Here take mine," Kiba said taking off his jacket. "What about you?" Naruto asked. "You're more important to me than myself," Kiba said. _But you forgot my birthday,_ Naruto thought. "Thanks Kiba," Naruto said taking the jacket and putting it on.

"Anytime Naru," Kiba said. They continued their walk onwards and Kiba intertwined their fingers. "What made you fall for me?" Naruto asked with his head on Kiba's shoulder. "Everything. I couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else since the moment I first saw you," Kiba said. _Then how did you forget my birthday,_ Naruto thought getting a little more depressed.

They had finally arrived at Naruto's apartment and Naruto was standing there. "Do you wanna come in?" Naruto asked. "Of course I'm coming in," Kiba said and opened the door not needing a key. "You're really bad at hiding a spare. Made the set up really easy," Kiba said with a grin. Naruto gave him a questioning look so Kiba pushed him in and flicked the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" all of Naruto's friends said jumping out of hiding places. Noise makers went off all over the room. "Y-you didn't forget?" Naruto stuttered over tears of joy. "Of course not! I would be the worst boyfriend ever if I forgot your birthday! I got you this by the way," Kiba said holding out a box to him.

Naruto took it tentatively. "Go on! Open it!" Kiba smiled. Naruto returned his radiant smile and tore open the wrapping paper. Inside was a velvet case that had words on it. Naruto took it out and looked at. The note said, "So you will always have something to remember me. Even when I'm on a mission without you. I love you Naru." "Kiba?" Naruto said looking at him. "Open it," Kiba said.

Naruto slowly lifted the lid and saw inside was a beautiful chain necklace with a little pendant on it. On the front of the pendant was his whisker marks on top of Kiba's fang marks and on the back were words. They read, "Naruto you are the love of my life. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I don't ever wanna lose you and I hope you feel the same. Let this serve as a promise that I will always make my way back to you. No matter what the cost I will find you. Whether that be in this life or the next. Happy Birthday Naru! Forever yours, Kiba."

"Oh my god! Kiba I love it! I love you so much!" Naruto cried. He leapt onto his one of a kind boyfriend and showered him with kisses. Kiba embraced him back and returned the affection. They heard a throat clear in the crowd so they broke apart. "Congratulations guys!" they all cheered with the fangirls yelling I ship it.

Naruto blushed deep red that they had seen that whole thing. They hadn't gotten around to telling people that they were dating yet. The boys both were beet red now from embarrassment. "So how long have you two been a thing?" Sakura asked coming up to them. "About a month," Naruto said. "Well I'm happy for ya. You can stop chasing me then," Sakura said. "Well actually that was all for show. I knew I was gay then and didn't want to accept it so I tried to go after you in the hopes that I wouldn't have to face it. I finally came to my senses though when my real crush here told me he likes me too," Naruto explained. "Well good for you two," Sakura said.

Throughout the night all of their friends congratulated them on dating. Naruto received many presents from everyone. At the end of the night everyone was happy and left feeling good. Now it was just the two alone. "Where did you come up with the idea for that?" Naruto asked fingering the necklace he now wore. "Well I saw the blank pendant in the store and the idea just came to me. The message was all from the heart and every word of it was true," Kiba said. "You made this the best birthday ever," Naruto said. "I'm not done yet. There's one more present from me. Well sort of from me," Kiba said. He pulled out a scroll that had his dad, Minato, name on it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked. "A letter I found hidden in the Hokage's office. It is a letter the fourth had planned to give to you on your 18th birthday from what I gathered," Kiba said. "This is the best thing ever!" Naruto said. He took the scroll and opened it. The letter reads as follows.

Dear Naruto,

Happy Birthday Son! I hope that this day has been a good one for you. I'm writing this because I know that I won't live to see your 18th birthday. I wanted to say that no matter what you decide to do with your life I support you. Your mother agrees with me that you should make yourself happy. I'm so sorry for not being there and I love you from the bottom of my heart. Goodbye Naruto remember I will always love you.

Your Dad,

Minato Namikaze

"Kiba," Naruto started to cry. "Shhh. I know. Happy birthday Naru. I love you," Kiba said. Naruto cried it out on Kiba's shoulder eventually falling asleep. Kiba picked him up and carried him to his bed. He laid him to sleep and crawled in next to him. Naruto unconsciously snuggled up to him and they fell asleep like that.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Wow that was good to write. That was so heartwarming I really hope you enjoyed. Happy Birthday Naru! So the next chapter of my original story is almost done. I will get that posted asap. So I was doing this in study hall and I was like tearing up a little. I don't really know where that came from but hey there ya go. So until I got something else for ya. Cya!**


End file.
